When Opportunity Knocks,
by MeBeKiki
Summary: A certain young dancer answers. Rocky Blue auditions for a new dance movie being put into production; 'Dance This Way.' She is thrilled to find out she's landed the female lead - Adriana Rose - an aspiring ballerina who falls for the notorious break dancer Roger Tempt. Things take a turn however, when Rocky finds out her love interest is her arch nemesis - Deuce Martinez.
1. Default Chapter

**When Opportunity Knocks**

* * *

_Default chapter_

* * *

"Fame and riches are fleeting. Stupidity is eternal."  
-Don Williams Jr.

* * *

It started out as a rumor that spread like wildfire throughout the bright, fluorescent tiled floors of the studio, then continued to the homes and apartments of the young dancers' parents. The news was 'exclusive,' because if anyone who wasn't related to or involved with any of the dancer's lives found out, things would go bad quickly.

Personally; I thought it was ironic that an opportunity like this had been opened, when my current elective was 'drama,' but I certainly was NOT complaining. Talent scouts have been scattered all over the U.S. to find actors and actresses to take on the roles for the new movie being put into production; 'Dance This Way,' which had originally been a novel by the former dancer and current author, Stony Hawthorne. Cece was more than excited to land a role in the movie as did I, we both spent hours of our time researching agents that would willingly represent us. Scouts would go to countless dance studios and TV sets for people to be cast in the movie. Of course they were limited since they needed actors with a firm dance background.

I thought I would be perfect for the role as Adriana Rose, the female lead who aspired to be an amazing ballet dancer. I often fantasized about it – in the novel Adriana falls for a break dancer known as Roger Tempt, and soon finds herself conflicted when her classmates and teacher. It was the classic tale of star-crossed lovers, totally cliché but I still _loved _it. The movie was being constructed secretly, the setting was unknown. All I knew was that – if I wanted to audition for this movie – it would take months and months of work.

And months and months it took, I barely had time for my friends but somehow I made it through. My mom agreed to help me pay for a private acting coach and together we cultivated my skills. I continued with my dancing, a stunt double could help me execute some of the more complex moves if I landed the role. My headshot was spot-on as well as my resume, I was confident I would be able to get through. Through my constant research and work, I learned that in the world of acting everything was complex. I would be up against beautiful, experienced young women for the lead role in a movie that was going to be worldwide. Of course I was known amongst almost every kid in Chicago – but that was a local T.V. dance show.

Cece cheered me up though; it WAS what she did best. Although she was a bit conceited sometimes she did care about her friends. When I had initially mapped out my plan to get the chance to audition for the movie and told Cece about it, she quit immediately. Usually she wouldn't give up – especially for an opportunity like this, but she was 'too lazy,' to continue. I rolled my eyes at her; laziness was always one of her worst weaknesses.

Thoughts of cameras, instant fame, and the beat of my heart continued to fill my head as I lay in bed, contemplating all of the changes in my life that would soon take place. The audition would be tomorrow, and I would become the next big thing! Unless I didn't get the part – I would still have the honor of saying I tried. The idea of it all was so overwhelming… My eyes fluttered shut and I soon found myself in a deep, pleasant sleep…

"Rocky! Rocky, wake up! Today's the big day! Wake up, wake up, wake up!" My eyes opened to see a large pillow attacking me repeatedly. I sat up, rubbing my eyelids as the person – who I assumed was my mom – continued to abuse me with the soft cushion.

"Stop it, mom, I'm up!" I snapped drowsily.

She stopped whacking me immediately, her face was concealed behind the pillow, but bright red curls bounced up behind it.

"I'm not your mom! It's me, Cece!" She threw the pillow onto the floor, then got on my bed and started jumping.

"Today's the big day! Today's the big day!" She sang, "Get dressed!"

I smiled at the bubbly redhead, motioning for her to sit next to me and calm herself down.

"Who let you in here?"

"Ty did, it took some talking, but I convinced him I would annoy you and he even picked your lock for me!" She then put her hand on her chest, "I mean _I _could have done it on my own, but…"

I rolled my eyes, "Of course you could." She followed me as I walked towards the bathroom.

"I'm going to need to take a nice, long shower." I observed myself in the mirror, "And brush my hair…" I flashed a toothy grin, "And brush my teeth…"

"And do your make up…" Cece commented in the background.

I nodded, turning around to face her.

"Did you bring some perfume?"

"Yep!"

"Perfect." I ran to my room and grabbed a cute outfit. I would wear my pink crop top with a tank top underneath, and a ravishing floral skirt. My usual style, I thought it was fashionable and feminine. Cece went to my room to play with my things while I showered. I made sure I used my best body wash – I needed to look and feel absolutely flawless. While I shampooed my hair, I thought about what it would be like, being Adriana Rose. We were on in the same, Adriana and I, but in the movie she kisses Roger Tempt… Who would play Roger Tempt? Someone good looking I hope, after all his last name WAS 'Tempt.' I hope he's a good kisser, what if I'm not a good kisser? I've never actually kissed a guy before.

After thirty more minutes of thinking and scrubbing, I got out of the shower and looked at myself in the mirror, combing my wet, curly hair before shaking it and wetting the mirror, then grabbing my tooth brush. I brushed my teeth, grabbing my outfit and putting it on hastily, I needed to accessorize… And do my make up! I called Cece into the bathroom and she did my makeup. We talked about the usual, fashion faux pas, Taylor Lautner, my audition and Cece's plan for her road to stardom. It was irrevocable that she would eventually give up on it, but as her best friend I would find an easier alternative for her.

"And I… am… finished!" Cece squealed as I opened my eyes, she'd just finished putting my eye shadow on. I looked… different. I looked decent. I looked… pretty. I liked it!

I smiled at Cece, getting up and giving her a hug, she was absolutely amazing.

"Thank you so much," I said, squeezing her even harder out of joy.

I felt her smile, her face buried in my shoulder as she 'squeezed' me back. We stopped hugging when I heard Bertha call me from the kitchen.

"Raquelle, let's go!"

I blushed while Cece sniggered.

"For the last time, it's ROCKY!" I snapped, flicking Cece on the forehead. She stopped laughing and pouted, holding onto her head in disapproval and followed me out of the bathroom.

Bertha was my theatrical agent; she was a witty, dapper, intelligent, serious and straight-faced lady. Because of her somber personality she and Cece got along as well as a mouse and a cat.

We ran to the kitchen, Bertha was wearing her signature high waisted skirt and a ruffled blouse, showing off her bosom. She had black pumps on with the outfit.

"Ah, Raquelle, Raquelle's friend," she said, distastefully acknowledging Cece, who poked her tongue out.

Ty came out of his room, probably taking a break from playing video games, his eyes nearly popping out of his head when he saw Bertha.

"Hey Bertha, so today's the big day that Rocky auditions." He walked closer to her, stroking her hair with a sad look on his face. "When she finds out she doesn't get the part, you can cry on my shoulder. I know how hard you two have worked to get her to where she is now."

The raven haired beauty wacked Ty's hand, causing him to flinch and jump back.

"A client is a client," she said, her heels clicking as she walked away from him and sat on the couch. "Although I admit that Raquelle _has _grown on me, if she doesn't get the part I still get paid, so I don't care."

"Geez, thanks for the support?" I said sarcastically, sitting next to her. She was observing my headshot, but looked at me and flashed a bitter smile.

"Do you remember what I told you? You'll receive a mini script with the lines of the character you're supposed to play. You'll have a few minutes to read them through, and then you'll audition. Remember to be brave, passionate and just let the words flow. The producer and director will be watching you."

I nodded.

"Auditions will be taking place at Trump International Hotel." She said, standing up and pulling her skirt down, glaring at Ty who had been inadvertently staring.

"Whoa, isn't that a five star hotel!?" Cece inquired.

"Where is your relevance in this entire conversation?" Bertha asked, crossing her arms at the spunky redhead.

"Well Rocky said I could come with her to her audition, so unless you're nice to me, I'll make you give me a tour throughout the whole hotel!"

"And if I refuse?"

"I'll wreak havoc!" Cece pointed at Bertha threateningly, who conceded.

"Fine, fine! I… apologize for my rudeness." She looked at her watch, her eyes widening slightly.

"Whoa, we should get going!"

Cece squealed, "I have to go tell my parents!" She said, running out the door.

Bertha turned around, her dark hair falling around her face.

"Quick, let's go before she gets back!"

I crossed my arms, shaking my head while Ty smiled.

Bertha sighed, "I think I left my keys in the bathroom, I'll be right back."

Ty rubbed his hands together, watching Bertha sashay towards the bathroom, "Man, that girl is fine!"

"She's like, ten years older than you!" I said in disgust.

"And she hasn't aged at all. My type of woman."

I pretended to gag when Cece came back in.

"Hey Rocky! Can Flynn, Gunther, and Tinka come?"

I shrugged.

"Yes, no, and yes!"

She frowned.

"Oh come on, why can't GUNTHER come? I mean, yeah we're not friends with him, but if he can't come, then Tinka won't."

I sighed, "Fine! But those are the ONLY ones that are coming. I'm pretty sure if anyone else wanted to come, they wouldn't fit."

"What!? We're bringing more people? We can barely fit with what we have now!" Bertha said, coming out with her hair slightly fixed and her purse and keys in hand.

"Wow, you must have a small car." Cece teased.

"I could take some of them in my car." Ty volunteered.

Bertha got a devious glint in her eye, "Oh no, let's all carpool together. Redhead, redhead's brother, freaky Hessenheffer twins, Raquelle, and Ty." She smiled flirtatiously at him, running her fingers down his arm.

"What do you say?"

He stammered, "S-sounds c-cool!"

I raised an eyebrow, not sure I would like this idea.

* * *

I sat in the front seat comfortably, but I felt guilty that everyone else was crammed in the back. Flynn, Tinka and Ty sat on the backseats, while Cece sat on the floor, squished against Gunther. I thought it looked cute, but Cece thought otherwise, I could tell by the freaked out expression on her face. I rolled my eyes, looking around, I could see the Trump International Hotel from a distance, we were getting closer and my palms were getting sweatier.

"You look nervous." Bertha commented, looking at me from the side.

"I AM nervous."

"Then stop." She said, a little too harshly for me, "It won't do you any good."

I frowned, my lip quivering a little as I looked down at my lap. I could hear Gunther yelp in pain and felt Cece's hand pat my shoulder, she'd scooted up next to me – much to Gunther's protest – to comfort me. How sweet.

I smiled at her.

"You're going to be amazing, Rocky! I know you'll get the part."

"And if you don't, then oh well." Ty said in the back.

"Oh can it, Ty! You're just angry because you thought you'd be able to sit next to Bertha."

I smiled, looking back at Ty with a teasing look. Next to him Tinka was pouting, her arms crossed. She looked a little jealous.

"Hey Tinka, are you okay-"

"We're here!" Bertha announced, as we pulled up. We all stared in awe at the hotel, so captivated by its beauty we didn't even notice we were parked and ready to go.

Bertha rushed us out of the car and into the hotel; it was absolutely large and beautiful. She talked to the check-in lady while Ty stared at her and followed her like a lost puppy. Tinka crossed her arms, observing Bertha carefully.

"I'll never understand what Ty sees in her, I mean she's scantily clad and her legs aren't THAT great…"

Cece giggled, "Jealous much?"

Tinka blushed, "What, I-I'm not jealous!"

"Oh stop it Tinka, we all know you love my brother." I pat her on the back sympathetically; I knew what it was like to love someone who loved someone else.

"It doesn't matter if I 'love' him, which I DON'T, because he loves Bertha…"

"If you want his attention then maybe you should put your sparkly clothes making abilities to use, and make something sexy…" Flynn suggested.

"Flynn! Don't use that kind of language, you're only nine!" Cece scolded.

"And a HALF!" He argued.

I rolled my eyes.

"Raquelle, come here!" Bertha motioned to the desk.

A tall, lean, debonair man was standing in front of a hallway. Bertha walked towards him, everyone trailing behind her.

"This is Don; he'll escort you to the audition room. Remember what I told you!" She said accusingly. "And good luck," then Bertha did something I never imagined she would. She grabbed my head and gave it a tiny peck, it was pleasant and mother like. She then licked her finger and wiped some of the lipstick she unintentionally smeared on my head. I nodded, grabbing Don's hand and following him to the room.

"I think I need a good luck kiss too…" Ty said in the background.

I heard a thump and Ty yelling out in pain.

"Tinka! What was that for!?"

We entered a room, filled with chairs and a few other kids. I observed it quickly before looking for a seat. Kid's eyes caught sight of me and they stared as I walked across the room, I looked at a few of them, and when I did, my heart nearly stopped.

Sitting there, right in front of me, was Deuce Martinez.

Don gestured to the seat next to him, "Feel comfortable."

"I'll try…" I said, sitting next to him awkwardly. I smiled at Don until he left, then immediately whipped my head towards Deuce.

"What on earth are _you_ doing here?" I snapped angrily.

Deuce Martinez was my arch nemesis. We used to be best friends, inseparable, until he started dating Dina. Of course I had been the one who set them up, and they were a great couple, until Deuce's cousin showed up. In a mix-up, I ended up kissing Deuce on the cheek, and it turned out to be a prank by Dina after I implied that I found Deuce… 'unattractive.' She got angry with me for kissing her boyfriend, and made sure I knew that. Soon she started keeping Deuce all to herself, and when I asked him to hang out, he rejected me… For Dina! Now we can barely stand each other, I was so angry that he'd chosen a girl over our friendship. Eventually I realized that I would have to move on, and I did, but now he's here… Auditioning for 'Dance This Way'? What experience did he have in acting? Or dance?

"I've taken a few acting classes, and even though none of you guys knew about it, I've been break dancing for a while now."

I blushed, thinking of Roger Tempt, the male lead in 'Dance This Way.' _He _was a break dancer, was Deuce actually auditioning for that role? He couldn't be. There was no way. Roger was the love interest of Adriana – he couldn't audition for that role! If we both got our aforementioned parts, Dina would murder me!

"Why didn't you tell us? You could have danced on Shake it Up! with me and Cece, you know, back when we were friends." I sneered.

"Why bother? I thought this was a great opportunity, and since Cece and I are still friends she showed me your plan to get an audition for the movie and I followed it."

I gasped, how could she?

"Of course her intentions weren't ever out to hurt you… But I sure wish they were." He said coldly.

I rolled my eyes, looking at a mini packet he had in his hands, I read the top. It was the script for Roger Tempt.

"You're trying out for Roger?" I asked skeptically, even though I predicted it a few minutes ago.

"Why? Are you auditioning for Adriana – in hopes of kissing me?"

I blushed, "N-no!"

He arched one of his large, bushy eyebrows as a lady came out called my name.

"Raquelle Blue?"

I raised my hand and she nodded, walking towards me, giving me a mini packet.

"Here is the script for Adriana Rose," She said, smiling. "Review it so you can get into character."

I nodded, slightly embarrassed as Deuce sniggered.

"Shut up!" I hissed, "I wanted this part before I even mapped out my plan to get it."

He shrugged.

Minutes passed and people went in, then out, then in, then out. I read my lines at least twenty times before the lady came back out and called me to come in. I looked around and stood up, my hands were shaking. I walked into the room nervously, flashing a smile towards the people who were in their seats. They gave me a tiny smile back and immediately picked up their scripts.

"Okay, let's get this over with…" One of the men said, I assumed he was the director.

"As you know this is an excerpt from one of the scenes. Adriana has a run-in with Roger at the studio. Are you ready?"

I nodded, too nervous to say yes, but I knew I had to pull my act together for this part.

**(A/N: The following is in **_script format_**. The director will be saying Roger's lines; Rocky will be saying Adriana's lines.)**

Roger: I don't get it; I don't understand how you can enjoy something that's so hard to do…

Adriana: 'Tis true, that ballet is a painful sport, difficult and scrupulous as it is, it gives me something to work towards… It gives me, a sense of empowerment, and self worth… Something my family never gave me.

I read the lines with as much emotion as I could, I remember reading this line in the book, it meant so much more now that I was saying it.

The producer looked up at me, in character.

Roger: I still don't understand. Why you talk like that, and why you won't find self worth through someone else.

Adriana: What do you mean find self worth through someone else?

Roger: Have you ever had a boyfriend?

I gave a quizzical look, as I assumed Adriana would have at this point.

Roger: You know… someone you like-like? Somebody that makes you happy?

Adriana: Why would you ask that? Are you hoping to court me? If so I _decline_!

Roger: W-What!? Is that your way of saying 'I would date you' in fancy talk!? I did NOT mean it like that. I just thought… Well, I was actually hinting towards Ted Thomas, in your ballet class. You two seem to be into each other.

I gave an offended expression, like I'd been insulted. I could hear murmurs of approval in the background which caused me to smile inside and gave me more confidence to continue my audition.

Adriana: I do not like Ted! Not that way, anyways. What an outrageous accusation, you should be focused on your flips and kicks rather than _MY _love life… Why are you so interested in me anyways?

Roger: I'm not… I just noticed. And by the way, I'm a break dancer, not a martial artist.

Following the script, I flipped my hair back dramatically.

Adriana: Are you sure about that? I'm pretty sure you're both, and you've been conceiving a plan to injure Ted, me, Haley and everyone else in our class!

Roger: You're such a drama queen. Our break dancers would never do anything sabotage your precious ballerinas.

Adriana: (eye roll) Of course you wouldn't. I'm sure you'd just –

I was cut off by the man next to the producer.

"Okay that's enough, I've seen enough."

I looked around nervously as they stopped my tape.

"You're an amazing actress." The producer said, smiling, "And absolutely beautiful. You're perfect for the role as Adriana."

"So I got the part?" I could hardly breathe.

"…Not necessarily. We'll have to review some of the other tapes before we get back to you, but you definitely have a great chance. We'll call you in at least 3 days okay sweetheart?"

I nodded miraculously and they smiled, opening the door for me.

My heart was beating fast, now all I had to do was wait…

* * *

**(LONG AUTHOR'S NOTE BELOW - - PLEASE READ):**

**This will be the official disclaimer for the story.  
I do not own Shake it Up, or any of the characters in it (with the exception of Bertha, Adriana, and Roger).**

**The plot and idea for the movie 'Dance This Way,' (which is not real), was inspired by the movie 'StreetDance.' It has the same flair, Hip hop v.s. Ballet, however the female lead was a hip hop dancer and the male was a ballet dancer. I do not own StreetDance or the 'Trump International Hotel,' which is an actual hotel in Chicago.**

**X  
Hey Shake it Up fans, I'm back! I quit my other story 'Karaoke Week,' and started this one; I'm hoping it'll be better than 'Girlfriend Search.' (If you haven't read Girlfriend Search, please do! It's GeCe fanfiction). **

**In this story Rocky and Deuce are enemies due to the fact he chose his girlfriend over their friendship. With the exception of this chapter, every other chapter will finish off the sentence 'When Opportunity Knocks.'  
For example, the second chapter's name will be 'Rocky Answers.' So the sentence would be, 'When Opportunity Knocks, Rocky Answers.' Creative, right? I hope so. Dina will be known as the main antagonist for a duration of the story - - don't get me wrong, I love Dina, but it'll work for this story. There will be a few OC's, but they won't interfere too much with the main character's romances.**

**Official Pairings are: Eventual Rocky/Deuce, Gunther/Cece, Ty/Tinka, and Gary Wilde/Georgia. **

**This chapter is more of a prologue, but the story will pick up in the second chapter as well as future ones.**

**I don't know too much about how the world of acting works, so I had to do some research. If you do performing arts and saw mistakes in the way I wrote this, I apologize. Anyways please leave a review and tell me what you think! I appreciate it! (: xx**

**Until next time…**


	2. Word Gets Around

**When Opportunity Knocks**

* * *

_Word Gets Around._

* * *

Gossip needn't be false to be evil—there's a lot of truth that shouldn't be passed around. -Frank A. Clark

* * *

"So I was thinking this shade of eyeshadow would go perfect with my blouse tomorrow, and…" I let Cece trail off as I absentmindedly picked at my food, none of which I was eating of course. It had been 3 days and I still hadn't received a call from the producer concerning my role in a film that could possibly change my life. I mean… they would have called by now, right?

I was certain of it. Usually I try to blockade the paranoia that easily seeps into my brain, but I'd wanted this part more than anything. If this meant having a panic attack, then so be it. But we were in the cafeteria, and I'd dealt with enough false rumors, especially after my beef with Martinez and his sanctimonious girlfriend prior to the audition. Unfortunately, Cece noticed my diverged facial expressions, and stopped her pointless blabber about make up and clothes.

"Rocky, are you okay? You look like you're about to fall over and die!" She said dramatically.

I opened my mouth to assure her, but she didn't seem to notice and continued to overreact.

"No Rocky, don't do this! You look like a ghost, you're so pale! After everything I've done for you, how could you do this to me? Did you consider what I would have to go through if you died?"

Yep. That sounded like Cece, going off on a rant about her best friend, only out of concern for herself. Talk about anticlimactic.

"Cece, calm down! I'm not going to die! You're such a drama queen."

Cece frowned, "what is it then?"

"I… I'm… I'm just nervous, okay?"

"Nervous about what?"

"About my audition." I confessed shakily, "the producer said he'd give me a call three days afterwards."

She sat there silently, with a stoic expression.

"…It's been 3 days." I clarified.

She opened her mouth, then closed it.

Then of course, opened it again.

"Ohhh…" she said slowly like a stereotypical blonde girl.

I smiled, although my eyes reverberated the sadness I was feeling inside.

Taking full notice, Cece pat my arm affectionately.

"There's nothing to worry about Rocky, really there isn't."

I took her arm and latched it onto my shoulder, ready to lean in for a hug. She was a great friend, she really was, but before I could do anything…

"Actually," a new voice boomed, walking over to our table, "there is."

We both flipped around to see the infamous Deuce Martinez. Cece grinned and waved at him while I let out a snarl that was partially subconscious.

"What are you doing here Martinez?"

He ignored my question, waving his hand off in my direction as if I was a fleck of dust.

"I received a call from the producer." He said scathingly, "I'll be playing Roger Tempt."

My heart dropped like a rock, no pun intended. But in all seriousness, I was having trouble processing what was being said to me.

"…W-what?" I fumed. If I hated anything more than Deuce, it was when I stuttered. It unveiled vulnerability in me that I didn't want nor need, especially in the presence of my arch-nemesis.

Sadly he took full notice and his mouth twisted into a crooked grin, sending an unexpected chill up my spine.

"It seems the full details of the movie have been so exclusive that the producer felt it appropriate to disclose it to _certified_ cast members." He spat, emphasizing the word 'certified.'

However, that wasn't my main focus. What exactly had he meant by that?

"The setting," he continued, seemingly reading my mind, "is in Italy. So granted you utterly failed in your audition and don't get the part of Adriana, I'll be out of your hair for a while when we start shooting."

My lips quivered.

Italy?

Now any chance of making my dreams come true would be futile. Despite my untarnished grades and drive to be an avid volunteer for the community, there was no way my parents would allow me to travel halfway across the world to star in a movie in which I'd mack on my ex friend's boyfriend. It was simply impossible.

"It's very convenient, because I have plenty of family there. On the bright side, if you're out of the picture, I might get paired up with a hot girl." He said seething.

My stomach lurched. I wanted to slap him then and there. Even if I disliked her, Dina was his girlfriend and he didn't even acknowledge that. What if she'd been standing right behind him? He was absolutely sick.

"I have to get to class," I said through gritted teeth, standing up and storming off, right as the bell rang.

I could hear Cece's high heels as she helplessly tried to follow me, but it was too late, I was already in my English class & completely devoid of any emotion, let alone anger.

The fact that Deuce got the part of Roger Tempt didn't faze me as much as I feared it would, shockingly. It was the fact that if I got the part of Adriana Rose, I'd have to spend who knows how many months in Italy with him.

Ms. Clementine looked at me briskly, her angelic, heart shaped face anointed with concern.

"Rocky, it certainly is a bit early to be here in class. Even for you! I mean, I'd never seen a student burst in right as the bell for passing period rang.

"Yeah well, you experience something new everyday." I said with an unintentional sour note in my tone. She recognized it immediately and frowned, but silently walked over to the board as students began to pile in.

"Okay class, we're starting off the class period today with a brief review of a concept that will be prominent in our next novel we're reading this quarter. Can anyone guess what it is?"

"The novel or the concept?" one student asked obnoxiously.

"The concept," Ms. Clementine replied patiently. She looked over at me, her eyes screaming 'please.'

I said nothing in response.

"Analogies." She said dully. "Now, can anyone tell me what an analogy is?"

The same disrespectful student replied smartly, "nope. Isn't that your job? YOU'RE the teacher."

Everyone started laughing.

"An analogy is a comparison between two things that have like features." I sighed, not wanting to see the crestfallen expression one of my favorite teacher's faces any longer.

Ms. Clementine smiled, impressed and relieved by my studious and intelligent response. I shrugged it off, which was uncharacteristic for me. But I honestly didn't see what the big deal was; there were plenty of analogies in _Dance This Way_.

"We'll be doing a quick study on analogies, since I'm sure most of you have forgotten about them. As I said before, there's a lot of them in the novel we're reading."

"What is the book called?" A brunette asked, looking up with interest.

Ms. Clementine smiled at me as she said it: "Dance This Way."

My heart rate increased erratically as Ms. Clementine walked over to my desk and let her hand brush my shoulder.

"Rocky, can I talk to you outside for a second?"

I silently nodded, throat dry, and stumbled out of the door.

Once we were out, she gave me a huge grin.

"A young lady by the name of Bertha dropped by with some news I'm sure you'll be pleased to hear."

"W-What is it?" I asked, this time my stutter was out of pure excitement, I'd already anticipated her words.

"You've done it." She beamed proudly, "you've done it Rocky Blue! … Or should I say, Adriana Rose?"

I couldn't help it, I let out a squeal and gave my English teacher a bear hug, to anyone else it would have seemed crazy, but 'anyone else' wouldn't have understood.

"Bertha is waiting for you in the office right now, the producer called you this morning, but you left your phone at home."

…Now was the moment to feel like an idiot. I'd been driven up the wall waiting for this phone call, basically on edge for this phone call, and I hadn't received it because I forgot to bring my phone to school. Real smooth.

I speed walked to the office, jumping into Bertha's arms as soon as I saw her. She let off an unladylike sound, only wrapping her arms around me to safely unglue me from her neck.

I didn't take it personally however, because Bertha was just being Bertha and she had a smile on her face.

"I am so proud of you." She said calmly, handing me my phone.

"Don is on the other end," she explained, "choose your next words very carefully okay?"

I nodded vigorously, and she simply flashed another show stopping smile before sashaying out of the office.

It took me a moment to remember that Don had been the one who escorted me to the audition room.

"Don?" I asked, my voice mixed with surprise and curiosity.

"Hi Raquelle," he said, laughing. "Still in shock about landing the role of Adriana? I had a hunch you'd get the role."

"Oh," I giggled lightheartedly. "No it's not that… It's just… Why did _you_ call?" I asked, realizing I'd put an unnecessary amount of emphasis on the word 'you.' I scrambled to apologize, but he didn't take my words as an insult.

"Well, now that the cast has formulated, you guys will all need to meet each other. The meeting will be held at Trump International, of course. Anyways the producer and director are busy breaking the news to the rest of the actors and actresses who auditioned, so they asked me to give you the final details. Next Saturday will be the day of our meeting, be prepared! I'll be waiting out front outside to take you to the room we held auditions in. Good luck!"

"Thanks!"

"You're welcome, bye!"

I smiled excitedly as I hung up, only to have my excitement crushed and thrown in the trash when I got home.

* * *

"Nope, no siree." My dad said, upfront about everything.

I turned to my mom desperately, but she shrugged hopelessly.

"Mom, dad. This is the opportunity of a LIFETIME. I don't think you guys understand how big of a deal this actually is! I could be a movie star."

"Oh yeah," my dad drawled sarcastically, "Miley Cyrus, Lindsay Lohan, Kim Kardashian… They're all well respected amongst everyone aren't they?"

Geez. Way to crush a mood.

"I don't see why you need to deliberately pick out celebs that have made some mistakes, but that's not going to happen to me because –"

"You're not going to star in that movie." He said, finishing my sentence.

Continuing, "We're not letting you leave the country, missing school for months to work with people we barely even know."

"Dad, there will be a tutor and we're having several cast meetings before we make any plans for departure, so it's not like they're complete strangers."

"Who is playing that 'Roger' character?" He asked suddenly.

My head, which had been sulking at the moment, shot straight up.

"…What?" I asked nervously, although I'd heard his question perfectly fine and he knew it.

"You heard me. Who is playing Roger?"

"I-I don't know." I fumbled with my hands lamely.

"I think you do know. You just don't want to tell us. I know your character has a romance with him, are there any kiss scenes?"

I bit my lip, looking away. This was the last thing I wanted to talk about with my parents.

"Do you have feelings for the boy?"

"It's Deuce, okay!" I snapped, breaking the tense atmosphere and replacing it with anger. "What do you think? Of course I don't have feelings for him! I can't stand him so there's absolutely nothing to worry about, I'm going to be a professional about it if you would just let me go!"

I instantly regretted my words as soon as they escaped the tip of my tongue. My dad looked angry and somewhat relieved, but before he could say anything, my mom piped up.

"Let her go Curtis."

Dad turned around in shock, looking at my mom as if she was supposed to back him up no matter what.

"Let her be in the movie. This is Rocky's dream, it can open many opportunities for her, she can get scholarships, more movie deals, she'll be even more famous, get lots of money, I'm failing to see the cons here!"

My expression went from 'placid' to 'agitated' to 'hopeful' as my mom provided solid reasons for me to be able to star in the movie.

"Raquelle, go into the other room." My dad said sharply. I sighed, and went to my room, keeping the door open just a little so I could eavesdrop on their conversation.

"You cannot be serious. I am not letting my baby girl run off with Deuce Martinez to Italy to be in that dumb movie!" My dad snapped.

"Curtis, you're being ridiculous! Rocky is a smart girl; she's not going to get involved with that boy. She said she would be professional."

"That's what they all say! Do you think Angelia Jolie intentionally sabotaged Brad Pitt's marriage? Aniston was devastated!"

"Are you seriously defending yourself by comparing our daughter to Angelina Jolie and Deuce to Brad Pitt? You heard her loud and clear. She and Deuce aren't interested in each other romantically, they aren't even friends. Let the girl go to Italy and pursue her dreams."

"But... she's my baby girl…"

"And she's still going to be your baby girl, but she's not going to be very appreciative of you if you don't let her do this. Please let her go on this trip, it'll be a good experience for her. I'm not thrilled about her kissing Deuce either, but that isn't what really matters. She has the potential to do something great. I realize that, Bertha realizes that, the director and producer realize that, her friends realize it; the only one who doesn't is you. How do you think that makes her feel?"

My stomach twisted into knots as I realized how true my mom's words were. It hurt and angered me to no end to think that my father refused to see me go to my full potential, but everyone else could. A long, heavy silence draped the room for a few moments. Finally, I could hear my dad's resounding footsteps come to my room and I tensed up immediately, scrambling to get on my bed and pretend I was reading innocently, but my dad could tell I wasn't right off the bat.

"Rocky," he started off.

"Please let me go dad. I want to do this; I really want to do this. I worked so hard, I made a plan, I took the lessons, I went above and beyond what any normal person would have done. I'm not saying it to brag, I just really wanted this part…"

"And you earned it." He finished my sentence again, and this was an ending I liked.

"Ah, Rocky, I'm so proud of you. I'm just worried about you, that's all. You can go on your trip and be in the movie, as long as you promise me you'll stay on top of everything else. And don't let the fame get to your head."

"Of course not!" I said, grinning.

"Great." He said, giving me a kiss on my forehead. "I'm going to bed now, this much drama is too much for me to handle." He stood up to go to his room, but not before turning and saying: "Good luck."

I jumped up and ran to the living room, doing my happy dance. My mood was once again lifted and I couldn't wait to see the look on Deuce's face when he found out I was playing Adriana Rose. It wasn't necessarily a happy moment, but it would be great to rub it in his face. After a few more minutes of happy dancing, there was a knock on the door.

I stopped abruptly and straightened my shirt, walking slowly towards the door and opening it reluctantly.

It was Dina.

* * *

**Quick Chapter Dedication to: StupidlyGenius, who didn't PM me about this story just once, but twice. It means a lot! **

**I felt like I started & ended off too strong with the first chapter, and I wrote several drafts of the second one before releasing this. Expect a heated scene between Dina & Rocky - and even more in the future! Also, more OC's will be brought into the story, which brings up another topic of interest. Once I've reached a certain number of OC's, I'll post pictures of them on my profile! Be sure to look out for that. ALSO, be sure to look out for another update, which I'm certain will be coming soon. (;**

**Until next time...**


End file.
